It is well known that obesity is a very difficult condition to treat. Methods of treatment are varied, and include drugs, behavior therapy, and physical exercise, or often a combinational approach involving two or more of these methods. Unfortunately, results are seldom long term, with many patients eventually returning to their original weight over time. For that reason, obesity, particularly morbid obesity, is often considered an incurable condition. More invasive approaches have been available which have yielded good results in many patients. These include surgical options such as bypass operations or gastroplasty. However, these procedures carry high risks, and are therefore not appropriate for most patients.
In the early 1980s, physicians began to experiment with the placement of intragastric balloons to reduce the size of the stomach reservoir, and consequently its capacity for food. Once deployed in the stomach, the balloon helps to trigger a sensation of fullness and a decreased feeling of hunger. These balloons are typically cylindrical or pear-shaped, generally range in size from 200-500 ml or more, are made of an elastomer such as silicone, polyurethane, or latex, and are filled with air, water, or saline. While some studies demonstrated modest weight loss, the effects of these balloons often diminished after three or four weeks, possibly due to the gradual distension of the stomach or the fact that the body adjusted to the presence of the balloon. Other balloons include a tube exiting the nasal passage that allows the balloon to be periodically deflated and re-insufflated to better simulate normal food intake. However, the disadvantages of having an inflation tube exiting the nose are obvious.
The experience with balloons as a method of treating obesity has provided uncertain results, and has been frequently disappointing. Some trials failed to show significant weight loss over a placebo, or were ineffective unless the balloon placement procedure was combined with a low-calorie diet. Complications have also been observed, such as gastric ulcers, especially with use of fluid-filled balloons, and small bowel obstructions caused by deflated balloons. In addition, there have been documented instances of the balloon blocking off or lodging in the opening to the duodenum, wherein the balloon may act like a ball valve to prevent the stomach contents from emptying into the intestines.
Unrelated to the above-discussed methods for treating obesity, it has been observed that the ingestion of certain indigestible matter, such as fibers, hair, fuzzy materials, etc., can collect in the stomach over time, and eventually form a mass called a bezoar. In some patients, particularly children and the mentally handicapped, bezoars often result from the ingestion of plastic or synthetic materials. In many cases, bezoars can cause indigestion, stomach upset, or vomiting, especially if allowed to grow sufficiently large. It has also been documented that certain individuals having bezoars are subject to weight loss, presumably due to the decrease in the size of the stomach reservoir. Although bezoars may be removed endoscopically, especially in conjunction with a device known as a bezotome or bezotriptor, they, particularly larger ones, often require surgery.
What is needed is method of delivering an intragastric device that provides the potential weight loss benefits of a bezoar or intragastric balloon without the associated complications. Ideally, such a-method should be well-tolerated by the patient, effective over a long period of time, and easy to place and retrieve.